Lets Walker Together part 1
by Shinitzue
Summary: WOOT Chapter 3 is finally here for the When We Walker series, Shini is loving her life with Mana and Allen, she has now lived with them for almost 2 years, find out what this happy loving family does! A one-shot if you havent read the other chapters.


**Hello all you readers out there, glad to have you with me today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As you all know, the last chapter was basically about how much Allen had helped Shini, now it's about how Allen, Mana, and Shini all make one big happy family!!! Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I did warn you about how I wouldn't have time to update till the 18****th****, and hey I'm a day early, and that's saying a lot, considering I have a humongo Biology test tomorrow to study for, UGH, hate biology. I should be studying but you know what I can multi task and if I get a bad grade I'm blaming you all for making me write this lol, jk, I love all of my readers and would never do such a cruel thing! Not that that's really a cruel thing to do but whatevs! Anywho if you guys have any ideas for the title for these fan-fics plz tell, cause I want every title to have Walker in it and I really don't want to run out of ideas so I need all of your brain power to help me! **

**Oh REVIEW I NEED SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TOO WHEN I GET HEOM FROM SCHOOL!!!!!! Oh and Thanksgiving break is next week so more fan-fics for UUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be able to update like idk daily during Thanksgiving break! Yippy!!! Oh and if you want to read somethin funny read my other fan-fic called KOOKING WITH KANDA!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL LOVE IT!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH and the usual I do not own D. GRAY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I however want to become a manga-ka and that anime/manga I will own, one day I will be able to day YEA THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND THE WHOLE DARN THING ALLLLLL MINE!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, well onto the story…….geez my introductions are way tooooooooooooo loooooooooooooooooooong!**

I shut the door behind me, and walked down the steps into the snow; I looked up and saw Allen and Mana waiting for me. I ran to them and grabbed one of Allen's hands and one of Mana's they both smiled at me and we started out treck.

"So Mana when will we get there" I asked as we sat down on a smooth rock in the snow to eat out lunch. Mana sat down on the rock and I climbed into his lap. Allen hopped up on the rock and sat next to Mana and hugged his arm. "Hopefully around night fall, since I have to do the show in the morning, I'm hoping we can all get there early enough so we can get a good night sleep" Mana said looking down at us. " You know, you kids sure are attached to me, I mean Allen is here hugging my arm, and Shini your sitting in my lap, you guys do know that most 10 year olds don't do that" he said. "We don't want to be like every ones else, were one of a kind" Allen said smiling. "Yeah!" I said laughing with him. Mana couldn't help but laugh with us.

A few minutes later we were munching away on sandwiches. I had an egg salad sandwich, Mana knew these were my favorites, Mana himself was eating a Ham sandwich, and Allen had a roast beef sandwich, we all ate in silence and enjoyed our surroundings, the pretty snow topped mountains, the snow flakes gently falling from the sky, it was pure beauty. I licked me fingers clean and hopped off the rock. "Hey Mana, do you think when I grow up I can be a clown like you? I want to make people happy." I said looking up at him. Allen jumped down next to me. "Yeah, I want to make people happy, we'll be known as the walker traveling clowns!" Allen said smiling. Mana laughed. "You two can be whatever you want, and if that's what fate had placed before you go ahead, make people laugh, make people happy" Mana said. Me and Allen looked at each other and ran up to Mana and hugged him. "We love you Mana!" me and Allen said together. "I love you both too" Mana said hugging us back.

Night Fall- I saw the hill come into view and smiled, I grabbed Allen's hand and we ran up the hill, my eyes grew wide as I saw the huge city glow beneath us. "Wow" Allen said mouth gaping open. Mana walked up behind us. "Big isn't it, yup that's Cohil city all right, big and bright" Mana said placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "Well we had better get a move on, its getting dark" Mana said as he turned around and started walking. I turned to walk after him, but Allen grabbed me sleeve. I turned around to face him. "What is it Allen" I asked concerned. Allen smiled at me. "Shini, you've lived with me and Mana for almost 2 years, you've brought so much joy to me and Mana, I want to do something special for you, as a birthday treat, I know your birthday was last week and we didn't do anything because Mana had a show, but now we can do something, something just for you" Allen said smiling that radiant smile of his. Tears ran down my face and I hugged Allen, hiding my face in his coat. "Oh, Allen, that would be the nicest thing ever, thank you so much" I said and felt Allen's arms wrap around me.

After checking into our hotel and settling into our room, I and Allen were sitting on our bed. Mana was still taking a bath, so it was just me and Allen our hair wet, and our pajamas on. I fell back onto the pillow and laughed. "Hey Allen, do you ever wonder why feet look so funny" I asked holding up one of me feet and staring at it. Allen layed down next to me and held his foot up next to mine. "No, but now that I look at them, they are strange looking aren't they, maybe that's why people cover them up with shoes, so that nobody had to see them, cause there so strange" Allen said. "That's what I was thinking" I said and wiggled me toes, Allen wiggled his too. "So strange, but I like me feet, I wish I didn't have to cover them up, there nice, even if they are strange looking" I said and relaxed me foot on the bed. "I like mine too, shoes are annoying anyways, and I always loose mine" Allen said laughing. "Me too" I said laughing with him.

Mana shook me gently and I opened my heavy eyes, I sat up groggily. I glanced to my side and saw Allen yawn. "Hey you two I have to leave for my show, but you guys can either stay here or go out and explore the town, just don't go too far and don't get into any trouble, also be back by night fall so that we can celebrate Shini's birthday" Mana said. I nodded and so did Allen. "Alright then, I love you both, be good" he said and gave us each a kiss on the cheek. I watched as he walked to door, opened it, and closed it behind him. I turned to face Allen who had fallen back onto his pillow and was snoring softly. I smiled and hopped out of bed and trotted over to his side of it. "Allen, don't you want to go do something fun, sleeping is no fun, unless you're really tired or bored" I said and shook him gently. Allen sat up and opened his eyes halfway. "Alright Shini" He said yawning. I smiled and skipped to the bathroom, hearing Allen get out of bed and follow me.

I ran down the steps of the hotel and emerged onto a sunny lawn. I stretched and let the sun rain down its warmth on me. Allen walked u beside me. "Finally some warmth, I don't think I've never not seen snow on the ground" I said and ran through the grass and fell onto its soft surface. Allen laughed and lay down next to me. "I know, I can't remember the last time there was not snow, I hope we don't ever go back to the snowy part of the world" Allen said. "Me too" I said.

I and Allen held hands as we walked down the busy street. "So many people, how do people live like this?" I asked in astonishment. "I don't know, you can hardly move, snow doesn't look so bad about now" Allen said annoyed. I stopped as I spotted a bakery. "Allen look, a bakery, it smells great, lets get some breakfast" I said holding up some money Mana had given us the night before. Allen nodded. We walked into the bakery and smelled fresh bread. My mouth Watered. We walked up to the counter and saw an old lady standing there looking bored with life. "Excuse me, can we get two loafs of bread please?" Allen asked. "Sure thing Kiddo" She said and walked into the back part of the building, a few moments later she came out with a brown paper bag, you could see steam coming out of it, and the smell was so good. I handed her the money and me and Allen went outside. "Now where to enjoy this great bread" I asked, "Beats me" Allen said. We walked around, one of Allen's hands in mine, the other holding our bread. I emerged from the huge crowd onto a grassy field. "Wow, to think they have something like this in all of that" I said. "I know, strange" Allen said. We walked and found a nice tree to sit under, we opened our bag and ate our bread, and each piece was amazing. "So what's on the agenda for today" I asked munching away. "You tell me" Allen said laughing and eating. We both started laughing, man I thought, freedom felt great.

**Well that's all for this chapter, I know I should had really, really finished it but it was getting sooooo long and its soooo late and I got that soooo long review to finish for Biology and I have to study it, so in the next chapter I'll finish it, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! Oh and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm too tired and other stuff to actually go through and find them all so yeah…….**


End file.
